Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone personal assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive textual input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken) and respond with responsive output (e.g., visual and/or audible).
Some user interactions with an automated assistant may solicit only a single response from the automated assistant. For example, textual inputs of “what time is it in London”, “what is the Capital of Delaware”, and “how many ounces are in a cup” may all solicit a single response from the automated assistant.
In contrast, other user interactions with an automated assistant may be more general and solicit that a group of responses be provided by the automated assistant. For example, “news headlines”, “nearby restaurants”, and “search results for mustang” may all solicit the automated assistant to issue a search of one or more corpora and return a group of search results that are responsive to the search.
However, resource and/or interface constraints associated with existing automated assistants may present one or more drawbacks in providing, by the automated assistant, a group of search results for presentation to a user. For example, some automated assistants may be implemented via a “chat” type graphical user interface. Simultaneous display of a large quantity of search results in such an interface may clutter the interface, make dialog harder to follow, and/or may consume a relatively large amount of computational resources. For instance, computational resources may be consumed as a result of simultaneously rendering the large quantity of results and/or as a result of “scrolling” and/or other actions that may be required to view the large quantity of results. Moreover, making the search results viewable in an interface and/or application that is separate from the automated assistant interface and/or application may consume greater user and/or computational resources. For instance, switching to the other interface and/or application may distract the user from ongoing dialog with the automated assistant and/or require that a computing device execute the separate application and/or render the separate interface.
As another example, some automated assistants may include (or be restricted to) providing audible user interface output and accepting spoken user interface input. When a group of search results are provided by such automated assistants, directed navigation of the group of results by the user via spoken user interface input may not be possible and/or may be limited. Moreover, many automated assistants may lack the ability to adapt, based on textual input provided by a user to the automated assistant, when and/or whether search results having certain attributes are provided to the user by the automated assistant. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of these and/or other techniques may be presented.